


Take a “Break”

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [16]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Injury, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton office au, M/M, Office AU, a little dash of angst, broken wrist, but mainly fluff i swear, little bit of the Hamilton family unit, new charaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: Alexander falls and breaks his wrist, resulting in the most unpleasant circumstances for the workaholic.





	Take a “Break”

**Author's Note:**

> YALL THIS TOOK ME SO LONG I HOPE YOU LIKE IT
> 
> seriously though. I wanted this up before Valentine’s Day but it’s now March. School’s insane.
> 
> I hope y’all like this part. Tried to make it humorous for the angst that’s about to be written for y’all ;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Philip Hamilton grinned as he walked with his parents —one hand dedicated to each parent— around his school gym.

They were there for an after school fundraising-bazaar type event where each class made a different craft to sell to adults.

They had only been there for around 30 minutes and hadn’t found Philip’s class’s booth, but Eliza had already bought an assortment of things ranging from a crayon wax necklace to a “fairy jar”. 

“Daddy, Mommy, look! There’s my teacher!” Philip grinned as he let go of both of their hands and raced towards the familiar face. 

“Well, there are those Hamiltons!” Mrs.Washington exclaimed, grinning at the familiar faces.

The Washington’s were family friends in two ways: obviously George was Alex’s boss and close friend, but they were blessed enough for Martha to get Philip as a student 2 years in a row due to the school’s employment changes.

“Why, here we are,” Eliza greeted her warmly before looking at the booth, “and what are we selling over here? Paper mache flowers?” 

“Not just flowers, but paper mache bouquets,” Philip grinned up to his parents, proudly, although he completely butchered the pronunciation of bouquets so it sounded more like “buckets” than the actual word.

Eliza chuckled as she leaned down to Philip’s height and explained how to correctly pronounce the word.

“Oh,” Philip nodded before his grin returned, “well, do you want to buy one of our bouquets?” The word was stretched out, but he did get all the syllables correct.

“It’s not just bouquets, we are just selling single paper mache flowers as well,” Ms.Washington smiled as she explained.

Alex reached down and ruffled Philip’s hair, “you’re taking after your mother more and more each day. Of course we’ll buy some,” He turned back to Ms.Washington, “one bouquet, and one singular flower please!” 

“Of course! That’ll be $20 please,” she responded as she handed a bag with the items to Alex, “thanks for your purchase!” 

“No problem! These look great, Martha,” Alex meant his words as he watched Philip begin to drag his mother towards the interactive game section of the bazaar. He was just about to go follow them but Martha stopped him gently.

“You know Alex, this was Philip’s idea. And he made sure everyone had fun doing it as well. I’m tremendously proud of him.” 

Alex gave his signature grin and began to joke, “well you know what they say about Hamilton’s being amazing-“

“Oh shush, and go catch up to them. I need to tend to these others,” Martha smiled as she turned to greet another one of her students and parents. 

Alex couldn’t help the smile that lingered as he walked over the games and spotted Eliza off to the side. But before he could reach her, Philip dashed in front of him and started tugging on the edge of his shirt.

Of course Alex leaned down to be level with Philip, but with his eyebrows raised. “What’s up, Philip?”

“Theo is here.”

Realization hit and Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. Theo was Philip’s little crush, but she was in a different class. It was also a secret between Alex and Philip, because it was a “manly” thing.

“Well why don’t you go say hi?” 

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” 

“Because....” he trailed off, glancing to the side. Obviously he was flustered by the crush.

Sighing playfully and shaking his head, Alex reached into the bag of his items and pulled out the single paper mache rose.

“Why don’t you go give her this. I bought it for you, you know? I’m sure she’ll love it,” Alex suggested as he held the rose out and watched the toddler’s face light up.

“Yes! Thank you daddy!” And with that, the child was off again.

As Alex stood and made his way over to Eliza, he couldn’t help but notice the suspicious look she was giving him. 

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That,” Eliza gestures to where Alex and Philip had just been, a smile playing on her lips, “and who is he giving that rose to?” 

“Relax, it was man talk. And I’m also held to a super secret manly promise of no spilling,” Alex grinned as he held his hands up in defense before reaching back into the bag of item and pulling out the bouquet. “But, you should worry about who he’s giving that rose to and worry about who you’re getting some roses from.”

Eliza grinned happily as she took the bouquet, immediately taking in the hard-work and beauty of each petal. Sure, it wasn’t the best. But it was homemade and special.

“Oh my goodness, thank you Alex! These are awesome,” she turned back to watch the group of children, “honestly, I thought you bought them for Thomas.”

“Hm?” Alex responded as he folded the bag up and then shoved both it and his hands into his jean pockets, “nah. Thomas isn’t really the type of guy to keep floral arrangements for decorations.”

“Ah,” Eliza went to speak but cut herself off as she caught a familiar face in the crowd. She grabbed Alex’s arm and pointed secretly to a woman, “call me crazy, but isn’t that Theodosia? Aaron’s girlfriend?”

Alex followed her gaze and his eyes widened, “I’ll be damned, it is-“ 

A pop on his wrist came.

“Alexander! We are around children! Watch your language!” Eliza scolded simply before shaking her head and smiling again, “should we go say hello?” 

“Of course. Maybe I’ll get a photo to make Aaron jealous,” Alex smirked playfully as he followed Eliza over to the woman who was standing off to herself.

“Theodosia, is that you?” Eliza asked softly and friendly.

The women glanced up but it took a second before the recognition dawned on her. 

“Oh my gosh, Eliza! Alex! Hello! Crazy to see you two here,” She smiled widely as she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

“It sure is. Our son is in the second grade and made these bouquets,” Eliza said, grinning and holding it up.

“No way, my daughter is in the second grade too! But they made these beaded bracelets,” Theodosia chuckled as she held up her wrist, the bracelet shimmering in the light.

“I can’t believe I didn’t know you had a daughter,” Alex commented before raising an eyebrow, “how does Burr handle it? He was never the best with baby Philip.”

“Certainly with some struggles,” Theodosia laughed, “but he’s done more for her in this short time than her actual father, so I’ll take what I can get. The awkward moments he has are adorable in the end.”

“Speaking of Burr, Theodosia would you mind taking a photo with us?” Alex got a cocky little smirk on his lips, “I want to make him sweat a little.”

Theodosia chuckled before nodding, “sure, why not? He’ll probably get anxious and text me.” 

“Perfect!” Alex grinned as he pulled up his camera app and snapped a photo of the trio, then sending it to the Burr with just the caption of a winking face emoji.

“You’re evil, Alex,” Eliza chuckled and rubbed her elbow before looking back to Theodosia, “so who is your lucky girl?” 

“Oh her name is Theo, and she’s actually in Ms-“ Theodosia started to speak when a little girl came bounding up to Theodosia, “mommy mommy look! I got a rose!”

“Well, here she is. And who gave you a rose, sweetie?”

“Philip Hamilton!”

All three adults shared a similar understand as Theodosia glanced up, and they all shared a good laugh.

What an ironic situation.  
——————————————

After another hour or so, the bazaar began to thin out and some booths began to pack up. They said goodbye to Mrs.Washington and Theodosia before heading to their car.

“Well Philip, did you have fun?” Eliza asked as she helped buckle his seatbelt and Alexander was placing all of the goods she bought in the back of the van.

“Tons of it! Thank you for taking me mommy!”

“You’re very welcome!”

“And thank you for taking me too, Daddy!” Philip yelled over his shoulder to Alex.

He looked up and grinned, “you’re welcome son,” as he shut the door to the back of the van. 

The night’s cold air hit him instantly again and he took in a deep breath of it as he heard Eliza climb in the passenger seat. He took once step towards the drivers seat, but wasn’t anticipating the step down; suddenly, the world was turning upside down as he fell to the asphalt with a thud.

He heard the pop. And if the sound wasn’t enough, he could definitely feel the pain shooting from his right wrist.

“Oh my gosh, Alex!” He heard Eliza’s voice as he heard the car door open and then footsteps shuffling over to him.

He pushed himself up with his left hand and made sure to cradle his right, glancing at the damage. It was already pink and swelling, definitely not a good sign. He also couldn’t move it without wincing and the feeling to cry.

“Oh no,” Eliza mumbled out as she squatted down to him, and went to take his wrist herself resulting in him flinching.

“I think it’s broken,” she said softly, examining it, “but I’m no doctor.”

“Its fine. Probably just swollen from my body weight and sore,” Alex tried to chuckle it off.

“Alex we all know you have a tolerance for pain. If it’s bothering you, that means we need to check it out.” 

“Nope. It’s fine-“

Eliza grabbed his wrist suddenly and of course Alex cried out as he snatched his wrist back.

“Why would you do that?!” He hissed through strained teeth.

Eliza shook her head, “let’s just get you in the car, alright? I’ll drive so you don’t have to strain it anymore.”

“Alright.”  
———————————————

“Eliza we passed my house-“

“Who said we were going to your house?” 

Alex’s head whipped to look at her from the passenger seat, “Eliza.”

“Where are we going?” Philip’s voice called from the backseat, him getting interested in his parents conversation at his father’s tone.

“Daddy hurt his wrist, so we’re taking him to get it better. Doesn’t that sound like a plan?” Eliza smiled at her son through the rear-view mirror.

“It does!” Philip grinned and went back to his toy, “I don’t want daddy’s wrist to hurt anymore.”

Alex lowered his voice as he spoke so that only Eliza could hear, “Eliza. It’s pass 9, and Philip should be heading to bed soon.”

“It’s Friday. He can stay up late one night in his life Alex,” Eliza shook her head, “besides, we all know you wouldn’t take initiative to get that checked at.”

“But-“

“No more complaints Alex, or I’ll call Thomas and he can come up and make sure you get the care you need.”

“Don’t,” Alex said in defeat, moving back to his original position in his seat, “he’s catching up on some work tonight. I don’t want to pester him.” 

“This wouldn’t pester him-“

“Just...please don’t, okay? I know he’s a little behind to his standards right now because he helped some of the interns on one of their major thesis projects.” 

“Alright, I won’t. But you’ll have to co-operate with me, deal?”

“Deal.”  
—————————————

“Looks like it’s broken.” The doctor said with a hint of finality.

Alex definitely hadn’t made his job, or the nurses’ job, easy. The x-rays were painful and he complained. And of course, Philip was there who was starting to get cranky due to the late hour.

“How did you injure it again?” The doctor asked, turning around to clear the x-rays off the screen.

“I fell and tried to catch myself with it,” Alex answered stubbornly, glancing down and off to the side.

“I thought so. It looked like a FOOSH injury, which simply means ‘fall on out-stretched hand’. In that case, we’ll need to have a cast out on it. That could take anywhere between half an hour to an hour and a half.” The doctor explained as he left the room, “but a specialist will be with you shortly.”

“Great.” Alex mumbled, “just another chunk of time stuck in this place.” He watched as Philip climbed out of the chair and onto the bed where Alex sat.

“I’m sure it won’t take quite as long. They’re probably just preparing for the worst,” Eliza checked her phone screen: 9:53. 

Any longer and Philip would pass out. Mentally sighing, she knew what she had to do and why. She stood up and stretched her back a little, “I’ll be back. I’m heading to the lady’s room.”  
——————————

Thomas Jefferson sat behind his desk, scribbling away at a stack of papers. Some needed to be signed, some needed to be proofread, and some needed to be denied.

However, the night was slowly ticking by. Dick was laying on the desk, next to the stack of papers, and would occasionally bat at the pen as Thomas wrote.

He regretted not inviting Madison or Hamilton over. At the very least, they could keep him company and create white noise for him.

Thomas was startled as his phone’s ringtone began to blare...but he couldn’t spot on the phone anywhere on his desk. Until his eyes landed on a certain someone.

He groaned as he reached underneath Dick’s belly to fish out his phone and answer the call, not even checking the caller ID, before it went to voicemail.

“Hello. This is Jefferson speaking,” he gave his normal response to answering the phone.

“Ah, Thomas! I hope I’m not disrupting you,” Eliza’s soft voice rang through the speaker.

“Oh, no you’re not. I was just about to take a break anyway. So what can I do for you, Eliza?”

“You see, I’m not in the best of circumstances. I’m currently in the hospital with both Alex and Philip because Alex fell and broke his wrist this evening.” 

“That idiot.” Was Thomas’s reply. He vaguely remembered Alex mentioning an event at Philip’s school tonight that he would be attending.

“Yeah well, it’s getting pretty late and Philip is starting to get cranky. So I was wondering, if it wasn’t a huge bother, would you come stay up here with Alex while they wait to cast him?” 

“Of course. I’ll be there in like 20,” Thomas went to hang up the phone but was stopped by Eliza.

“Thomas wait! You see, Alex doesn’t know I called you, or even told you. In fact, he asked me not to since he said you were working late. So can you kinda keep it a surprise and I’ll just text you the room number?”

“I suppose so.”  
—————

Alex glanced at his phone and frowned at the time: 10:27. It was getting pretty late, but Philip was determined to stay awake with his parents. Of course, this meant he was sluggish and getting a little annoyed.

It was pretty quiet in the room as everyone was tired and there was simply no reason to speak.

A knock at the door disturbed the peaceful silence.

“Is it finally that doctor-“ Alex began to ask as Eliza hopped up to open the door.

“Mr.Jefferson!” Philip’s tired voice rang out from where he sat in Alex’s lap.

“Thomas? What are you doing here?” Alex frowned, giving Eliza a death glare.

“Eliza called. She needs to get Philip home to bed, and asked me to come sit up here with you,” Thomas raised an eyebrow at Alex’s mood.

Eliza gave a nervous chuckled as she stood and swooped up Philip in her arms, “please don’t be too mad.”

“No I understand why. You still broke your promise,” Alex grumbled.

Eliza chuckled as she leaned down and pecked Alex’s cheek, and let Philip sleepily do the same; then they said their goodbyes and left.

It was quiet for a moment, but Jefferson turned to speak to Alex, “you know, it almost sounds like you didn’t want me here.”

“I didn’t.” He responded simply before his eyes widening at the realization of how it would be taken, “wait no, I didn’t-“ he groaned, “I was mainly talking about how I knew you were staying up late to catch up and didn’t have to disturb you-“

He was cut off by a quick peck to the lips, “oh shut up, Alexander, You’re never a disturbance to me.”  
——————————

“I still can’t believe I have to keep this thing on for 8 weeks!” Alex groaned as he climbed into the passenger seat of Thomas’s car, and thrusted his dark green cast into sight.

“It could be only 6 weeks. I think you’re being a bit dramatic. Think of the bright side; at least you’ll be more cautious when you walk?” Thomas made the joking comment and accepted the punch Alex threw to his shoulder.

“You dick!” Alex rolled his eyes and settled in his seat, checking the time: 12:02. 

“When did you last eat?” Thomas asked as he started up the car, and raised an eyebrow, “because I thought you were going to eat after the bazaar...”

“Yeah we didn’t. So I guess the last time I ate was with you,” Alex said, his glance out the window, “but honestly I’m not that hungry. More tired really. So if you want to go to bed-“

“Nah. I’m taking you to a magical place where time doesn’t matter there.” Thomas grinned as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
———————————

“You’re taking me to Denny’s?” Alex chuckled and glanced over at Thomas as they pulled into the parking lot. 

“Sure am,” Thomas said as he unbuckled the seatbelt, “one of the few places that’s opened 24 hours and it’s not half bad if you know what to order. Like the eggs. Never get the eggs.”

“Alright, I guess it’s a good thing I don’t like eggs in general then.”

“Good, we won’t have to make another trip to the ER.”

Once they were seated and ordered their drinks, a silence fell over them as they read the menu. 

Thomas planned on ordering the same thing he always gets — the build your own burger — but he was giving Alex time to decide for himself. He did a one over of Alex and felt bad; he was obviously still struggling by not being used to the cast...and it was then that he made an observation.

“Hey Alex, you wouldn’t happen to be ambidextrous would you?” 

“Hm?” Alex glanced up and frowned as he caught on to Thomas’s question. “Oh motherfucker.”

His right hand was the one that had broken, which is also Alex’s dominant hand.

“How am I’m going to work? Do you know how hard typing one-handed is?” Alex groaned as he shut his menu and dropped it down.

“I’m aware,” Thomas said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his soda.

“Wait a second, you’re ambidextrous! How long did it take you to learn to write with your left hand?” Alex asked, piping up with hope evident in his features.

“About a year and a half to become completely confident in working, Alex. You’re not going to learn how and adapt to it in the span of 6-8 weeks.” Thomas said, knowing how frustrated Alex must be in the situation. 

“does it really take that long?” Alex asked as he placed his chin on the table and glanced off to the side, “this sucks.”

Thomas shook his head and frowned, trying to think of anyway to make Alex laugh again. His situation was awful, but it wasn’t like he broke it doing something stupid. 

That was when Thomas was determined to make Alex laugh.

“You wanna know the first time I realized Denny’s was opened for 24 hours?” 

Alex changed his glance back to his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow, “you have my attention.”

“It was the summer before junior year of college in Virginia. It was me and James, and Lafayette was visiting so we went out to a party until like...1 am I think? And we had just left the party drunk off our asses. Like, even James was a little woozy and you know how much he drinks.” 

“That’s impressive. Tell me you didn’t drive?”

“Nah, we got a taxi because Uber was still this hella sketchy thing. So we were starving and everything was closed, because Virginia isn’t a “party all night” kinda state. It’s mostly old couples who go to bed before nine.”

Alex snorted at that.

“So we started annoying the taxi driver for food restaurants, and in his frustration he just dumped us off at Denny’s. So of course we went in, realized it was open, and were obnoxious little shits.” 

“What’s changed?” Alex gave a little crooked smirk at that.

“Oh shut up and let me finish! We got kicked out and they even gave us our dinner for free. They have some of the best food to eat drunk because it all tastes amazing. Anyway, we couldn’t get a taxi to come get us since it was like almost 3:30 now. So we immediately start panicking because now we’re stranded at a Denny’s. So we slept in the back of the parking lot-“

“You’re kidding.”

“Absolutely not,” Thomas his head and held his hands up, “I remember it like it was yesterday. There was this curb that was by the woods, so we took off our shirts and crumpled them up to sleep on. We all slept over each other so we could keep warm.”

“Jesus, you guys are absolutely insane. You couldn’t call a family member?”

“Laf has no one in Virginia. James’s parents would’ve literally had a heart attack. My parents would kill me, and my oldest sibling was 18. Tell me, who would you call?” 

“Point taken.”

“Anyway, when we woke up we weren’t outside anymore. We were inside this random office, but I was the first one awake and had this awful hangover. Now that I think about it, I was probably still a little drunk because I woke up at 6:30, about three hours after I fell asleep. So I left the office, still shirtless mind you, and straight into the lobby of the Denny’s which was now flooded with elderly old couples all dressed in their Sunday’s best.”

Alex made the fatal mistake of taking a sip a few moments before, and then started laughing so hard he had to cover his mouth with his left hand. Obviously, Thomas started to laugh too, which only made Alex want to laugh harder. 

“It all got settled though. We got a taxi called for us and then slept the entire day in mine and Madison’s dorm room.” 

“Oh my god, that’s....gold.” Alex said in between laughs. 

The rest of the night was just like that. They were giggly and punch drunk the rest of the night, just content with being together until Thomas eventually dropped Alex off at his apartment and said goodbye.  
———————————————

“So you’re still behind on work?” Madison asked as he took a sip of his coffee, sitting across from Thomas in the office’s break-room.

“Yeah, but not too far. Nothing I won’t be able to finish today,” Thomas shrugged off and took a sip of his own coffee, “besides, I was starting to not be able to focus so it wasn’t a big deal.”

“If those pesky interns keep bothering you-“ 

“James, relax. We were all scared little college kids once upon a time,” Thomas laughed it off. He was popular with the interns since he was one of the most friendly faces in the office. His personal office recently has been flooded in and out with the panicking new interns.

“Yeah but those- oh my god.” James stopped mid-sentence as something caught his attention behind him.

Thomas turned around and couldn’t help but catch the same sight.

Alex looked a mess.

His hair was unevenly thrown back and still falling down. His button up shirt wasn’t buttoned on the correct holes, and was lumpy where he had attempted to tuck it in. His shoes were also tied very loosely, looking as if a particularly strong gust of wind could cause them to untie. All this was topped off with the lump and visible green sight of his cast.

“He’s going to embarrass himself.”

“I should go help him,” Thomas said as he stood up, coffee in hand, and jogged to catch the same elevator as Alex.

“Morning babe,” Thomas said nonchalantly, “how’d you sleep?”

“Meh. This thing,” he thrust his right arm into the air, “makes it very hard to get comfortable. You?”

“Fine after I finally got to sleep, I suppose,” Thomas kept up the small talk until they finally stepped out into the hall of the desired floor. “Hey babe, mind coming with me for a second?”

“Huh?”

Alex couldn’t really protest as Thomas already had him by his left elbow and was dragging him into Thomas’s personal office —shutting the door behind them.

“Alex, child, how should I word this.....” Thomas took a deep breath before just saying it, “you look like shit.”

“Hey!” Alex protested as he sat down the notebooks and folders he was holding, “I tried! No one can get perfectly dressed with just one hand.”

“I know. And that’s why I want to help you-“

“Don’t patronize me, Jefferson,” Alex rolled his eyes but when he saw Thomas’s unimpressed look, he sighed and admitted defeat. “Do I truly look that bad?”

“Yeah. But I’m going to change that before you embarrass yourself. Come, sit,” Thomas took a seat in one of his armchairs and patted the floor for Alex to sit in front of him; which Alex did.

Thomas undid his ponytail and started finger-combing the hair down again. “I’m surprised it’s this clean.” His tone was joking and lighthearted.

“Shut up you dick! I just washed it yesterday!” Alex hugged and looked off to the side, until Thomas gently tilted his head back to him looking forward.

“You know I’m joking. But it is soft. Your conditioner is A+,” Thomas grinned as he started separating the hair into sections. He French braided it — a lot tighter than he normally would to keep it from falling out at all— and tied it off, pulling out baby hairs to frame his face.

“Thanks,” Alex said as he patted the braid down, “I forgot you could braid that well.”

“I have three sisters who needed to look their best,” He said proudly before standing up and gesturing for Alex to do the same.

“Next course of action is this shirt,” Thomas said as he pulled the shirt out of the pants and started unbuttoning it. 

“You know, I’m starting to feel like a doll,” Alex complained as he let Thomas work, “I’m starting to think looking messy could’ve just been my aesthetic.”

A snort. “Yeah sure Alex, and let Charles Lee rip you a new one on your ‘unprofessionalism’?”

“Damn you’re right. I gotta look decent just to show that asshole.”

Once Thomas properly re-buttoned his shirt and properly tucking it back into his pants, he started addressing the sleeve issues. He began rolling them up but Alex took a step back.

“Why are you doing that? I’m trying to hide the cast you-“

“Ah, trying to hide a dark green cast with what? A sheer white work top? It looks ridiculous like that.” 

“Uh-“ Alex said as he looked down and realized Thomas was right. In defeat, he took a step closer and just held his arm out, huffing.

“Thank you.” 

After fixing his sleeves, Thomas re-tied his shoes and viola! Alexander looked 10 times better than when he had walked in.

The rest of the day went as smoothly as you think. Alex was in and out of Thomas’s and Washington’s offices complaining about the lack of work. 

Charles Lee and John Adams made snide comments about the cast, which was expected, but they never made them around Thomas.

Angelica laughed herself to tears and had to call her sisters because she couldn’t believe it.

It ended with Alex frustratingly sitting in Thomas’s chair while he worked, typing one character at a time.

Thomas glanced up at another one of Alex’s annoyed huffs and rolled his eyes as he sat his paperwork off to the side. “Alexander, come here and bring your laptop.”

“Hm? Why?” 

“I’m going to help you get some work done so you’ll stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting-“

“Alexander.”

“Alright alright,” Alex complied with Thomas’s wish, dragging a chair over to sit beside him. 

They had a system; Alex would tell Thomas exactly what to type, which Thomas would do, and then they’d mutually go back and correct or change things.

They stayed that way until 9:45 when Thomas finally pushed the laptop away from them. “I think it’s time we head home.”

“Come on, we can work for at least one more hour-“

“Alexander. No,” Thomas said as he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his temple, “let’s head over to my place. I highly doubt you know how to keep that cast dry during a shower.”

Alex stayed silent and glanced off to the side. 

“I’ll take that as I’m right. Now come on.”  
————————

“this is fucking ridiculous, Thomas-“ Alex asked as Thomas wrapped yet another layer of plastic wrap around his cast.

“If you damage the cast you’ll have to keep it on for longer,” Thomas raised an eyebrow, knowing that he won the argument; so Alex shut up and let him handle it.

Thomas flipped on the water after he tied off the plastic wrap, (which he also covered with a plastic bag for good measure), “Alright now you may shower. But you have to keep your arm outside the shower all times.”

“Alright Alright-“ 

“I don’t believe you,” Thomas said as he leaned against the wall that separated Thomas’s shower and toilet, “so I’m going to stay over here and make sure you don’t have an urge to pull it into the shower-“

“No way-“ 

Thomas rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, “I have a shower curtain, Alex, and I’m not going to be looking at anything except my phone and your arm.” 

“That still sounds-“

“It’s a shower, Alex. Everyone does it. Little kids do it. Don’t make it sexual,” Thomas said nonchalantly.

When worded like that, Alex became quiet. It’s not that Alex had a problem if it was sexual, it’s just Alex didn’t want to be vulnerable in front of Thomas. He’d seen Thomas’s fit chest and abs, and well....Alex didn’t have that.

“You still aren’t moving. Need help unbuttoning your shirt?” Thomas called, eyes still watching his phone screen.

His question snapped Alex out of his trance enough for him to verbally respond with a yes; Thomas would keep his word and so Alex felt a little more confident with the situation.

Eventually, he finally got in the shower and relished the warm water. He washed his face, and body while keeping his arm outside of the shower. But while conditioning his hair, some of it leaked down his forehead and into his eye; thus causing his reflexes to show as he tried to pull both hands to rub his eyes.

Of course, his right arm got caught before it could completely make it past the curtain shower.

“You okay in there?” 

Alex grunted, “your conditioner burns like a bitch when it gets into the eyes-“

“Hey, that cost $40! Don’t be wasting it for your eyes!”

“You’re a prick.”  
———————

After all was said and done they both crawled into bed cleaned, fed, and happy.

Alex watched as Dick jumped on the bed, trotting happily to knead and lay down on Thomas’s chest.

“I was in his life first-“

Dick started flicking his tail, eyes narrowing at Alex.

Being the petty shit he is, Alex was going to hiss at the cat but Thomas just chuckled and pulled him closer.

“You’re both my boys. You’ll just have to learn to share.”

They stayed like that for a little while, just listening to each breathe and Dick’s purring; that was until Alex spoke up again.

“How are you so good at taking care of someone with a cast? I mean, did any of your siblings break an arm or something?” 

Thomas gave him an are you an idiot look before speaking.

“Alex, my right wrist needed a cast after it got out of surgery-“

“Ohmygodimsosorry I completely forgot about your wrist and have been complaining all this time-“

“It’s alright, calm down.”

“No I’m sorry! I’ve been so impatient to get mine healed that I never even stopped to think about you and the fact that yours will never heal-“

Thomas winced a little at that. 

“I’m sorry. I’m only making it worse, aren’t I?” 

“Quit apologizing. You’re fine. You broke your arm for Christ’s sake, you’re allowed to be impatient and frustrated.” Thomas said as he regained his grip around Alex, “just fall asleep, alright.”

“......alright.”  
——————————

Rest assured, for the duration of the time Alex had the cast, Thomas was there to help him. Whether it be with his hair or with his work, and he never complained.

And he was there as Alex got it taken off after six weeks as well.

“My arm looks like a prune-“ Alexander complained as they walked out of the doctor’s, hand in hand.

“That’s because it is.” 

“Don’t be a jerk about it-“

“Can I say something I’ve been dying to say for six weeks?” Thomas asked suddenly, turning his head so he could look down at the other male.

“Uhm.....sure?”

Thomas took a deep breath before speaking. “You know, whenever Angelica would tell you to take a break, I’m sure she didn’t mean that literally-“

“JEFFERSON!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did y’all enjoy? 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. As always, please leave me a comment down below with suggestion and ideas. Who knows? I might use one!


End file.
